


Alone

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Missing scene Charafile, Snippets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito ruotò delicatamente la rotellina dello zoom, avvicinando il più possibile l’immagine: aveva avuto uno straordinario colpo di fortuna a trovare quella postazione e non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l’opportunità di immortalare ciò che avveniva nell’ufficio di Asami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Akihito ruotò delicatamente la rotellina dello zoom, avvicinando il più possibile l’immagine: aveva avuto uno straordinario colpo di fortuna a trovare quella postazione e non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l’opportunità di immortalare ciò che avveniva nell’ufficio di Asami; si sistemò meglio sulla piattaforma di ferro su cui si era accomodato e scrutò attentamente l’interno di quella specie di piazza d’armi che quel criminale spacciava per sala di lavoro.

Zoomò attentamente su ogni parete, cercando di intercettare quel che poteva nella scarsissima luminosità della stanza, ma non c’era nulla di interessante; puntò l’obbiettivo sulla scrivania, sperando di poter immortalare qualche documento interessante, qualche firma famosa,  _qualcosa_ insomma! Invece, per quanto attentamente controllasse, muovendosi freneticamente per riuscire a cogliere una porzione in più di quell’elegante scrittoio, non riuscì a carpire nulla di interessante.

Stava quasi per arrendersi, scocciatissimo, quando l’obbiettivo della macchina fotografica colse il viso di Asami, la cornetta del telefono in una mano ed una sigaretta accesa nell’altra; guardò meglio, sorpreso, e vide qualcosa che lo stupì: in quella grande stanza dall’arredamento lussuoso, la luce scarsa e chissà quanti documenti compromettenti, riuscì a notare solo la posa stanca delle spalle dell’uomo, la fronte poggiata su una mano, ed un’assurda sensazione di solitudine. Si soffermò un istante a pensare e si accorse che, durante quella giornata, aveva visto Asami tener dietro solo a degli impegni di lavoro: nessun amico, nessuna festa, nessuno svago come lo shopping o la palestra. Lo aveva invidiato per i suoi abiti costosissimi, la sua bella macchina, i suoi soldi ed il suo potere, ma di colpo si accorse che non avrebbe scambiato nulla di tutto quello con la sua vita un po’ squattrinata, ma in cui ogni giorno aveva a che fare con i suoi amici o con le sue nuove fotografie da sviluppare.

Di colpo comprese che probabilmente Asami si interessava tanto a lui proprio perché era una persona completamente al di fuori dal suo mondo, con cui non aveva bisogno di difendersi, né di dimostrare nulla; lui era… una zona franca, come una sospensione dagli impegni e dalle preoccupazioni.

Non era bello, anzi, era irritante, ma la luce che illuminava la figura stanca di quell’uomo solo nel suo lussuoso ufficio lo placò; raccolse le sue cose e si avviò verso casa, pensando che, se quella sera Asami fosse piombato senza invito a casa sua (tanto per cambiare), non sarebbe stato scortese più di tanto.


End file.
